1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic systems and more particularly to a system and method for training a group of characters to modify character behavior via group interactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic systems, particularly entertainment and gaming systems, a user typically controls the behavior or actions of at least one character in a game program using some type of manually activated controller device. Conventional controller devices include joysticks, switches, buttons, and keyboards. Further, some gaming systems use specifically designed control devices, such as a steering wheel and pedals for driving simulations, or a stick and pedals for flight simulations. Yet more advanced gaming systems may use voice controls or human movements in a virtual reality game.
In gaming systems using manually activated controller devices, a controller device, typically, utilizes buttons and keystrokes assigned with different meanings according to the requirements of the particular game. As an example, a game may have a particular button corresponding to a punch, while in another game the same button may correspond to firing a gun. In many games, a user can only control the actions of a single character. Although games may allow the user to control a group of characters, the characters typically act as a unit, so the group of characters effectively acts as a single character. Virtually all conventional games allow for manual user control of at least one character.
As game players become more sophisticated, the players are demanding more advanced forms of gaming. Early forms of electronic games consisted of simple blocks and moving targets (e.g., Breakout, Space Invaders, Centipede). Over time, the games became graphically more detailed and intricate. More recently, virtual reality games have become popular. Virtual reality games allow for the player to immerse themselves into the gaming environment and interact with various elements of the environment. However, all of these types of games require a large amount of manual control over character actions during the game play.
Furthermore, conventional games do not normally create any form of attachment or emotion between game characters and a human player. The game character is considered just an element of the game used for entertainment value. This lack of attachment or caring for the character is partly due to the perception that the character is not “alive.” However, if the character projects life-like features and human characteristics, such as having feelings, the player is more likely to form an emotional attachment to the character.
In addition, users of conventional games do not typically utilize game character emotions as strategic game elements that may train or affect groups of characters via game play interactions. Emotions add a level of complexity and unpredictability to character behavior, and further add to a user's arsenal of strategic weapons to enhance game play enjoyment.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for dynamic modification of a character's actions based upon group interactions during game play.